


Karkat Ramble

by thedorkyastra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random Karkat random that popped up, its really short! Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat Ramble

Gamzee, your incomprehensive bullshit has gone far enough along with fucking charade of murderous daydreams and capricious almighty bullshit. Calm the fuck down and listen to your moirail for once in your gog forsaken pathetic excuse of a highblood life. None of us are going to fucking hurt you, if we were your purple blood would be on Kanaya’s chainsaw fucking sweeps ago. So maybe if you took the fucking time to get that through your mirthful visions and into your fucking thick pan instead spending your time up in the fucking air vents we could all get along a lot better because this is fucking ridiculous you adorable fucking sopor addicted clown.


End file.
